familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Forum:Protocol in Collaborative Editing
category:policy What's the protocol for when you are editing something someone else has written (or they're editing something you've written)? I realize that this is all what Wiki is about, but if I spent a chunk of time inputting a lot of data, then come back the next day and it's gone, replaced by something else, It sure would be great to understand a) why, and b) where'd all my work go? I'm fine if it's not in the right place and it's gotten moved, but I'd like to know where it got moved to. I didn't see anything in the discussion area of the page, and I could not see it reflected in the history page, either. Still new and trying to figure all this out. Thanks. Jillaine 15:55, 3 July 2007 (UTC) :a) Maybe even the person "responsible" doesn't know why. :b) Your work will be sitting in one of the past versions, almost certainly safe and recoverable; check the history and hit one of those mysterious "cur" or "last" things opposite the last time you were doing that now "lost" work. :c) You seem to have been quite improperly treated in terms of "what Wiki is about"; for anything as drastic as that, there should be at least a smidgeon of explanation in the edit summary (something I've noticed you do very well). :d) It may have been an unwitting mistake, eg an old-age pensioner had a senior moment and let his mouse slip over a border thus highlighting far more than he meant to delete and, not not noticing the increase, hit the button and did the dirty. If it was I, show me and I'll grovel and fix it. If it was another, put it to him or her. :Robin Patterson 11:06, 5 July 2007 (UTC) ::Robin, as you've seen, I've been editing like mad all over the place. (I spent the entire day the other day in WikiLand, and it appears that a day cannot go by without spending a good hour or more here-- uh oh, I'm hooked.) I have a feeling that the edit I THOUGHT happened actually happened on another page and it was handled perfectly fine (it was either you or Bill; you two are the only ones paying any attention to me!) So, um, I think this particular case is a case of user error (mine), and in fact, everything was edited just fine, commented, in its proper place in "history" and well, sorry, to have stirred things up. Jillaine 16:19, 5 July 2007 (UTC) :::So the correct answer was ":d)" - "unwitting mistake"; and you have "put it to him or her". Case closed. I'm glad you're hooked. I suppose you've found the "My contributions" link, but I won't think any less of you if you haven't yet. An hour a day soon becomes not enough for some of us. Robin Patterson 13:56, 6 July 2007 (UTC) :::Haven't been following this particular thread, but if I unintentionally contributed to any of the above, please accept my appologies. I don't think I've done anything but minor cleanup on an actual article, though I've added a fair bit on some of discussion pages of Jilliane's articles. I will admit that I often fail to include a comment in the summary section. However, whatever the problem was, I'm glad to see that it has been resolved. Bill 14:15, 6 July 2007 (UTC)